Back to Iridium Troubles
by kkmichael
Summary: Andi and some of the gang from WITS go to Iridium High. Each chapter is a new problem. Rated T because who knows what I'll right. Please Review and Comment
1. Chapter 1

**Andi POV **

I woke up this morning to the sound of my roommate yelling at my boyfriend.

"What do you mean we're going to a human school?"

I sit up in my bed at the sound of those words. They look over at me and Luke smiles. I smile back and Kim looks at us like she's super happy that we're together.

"They said that we're going to someplace called Iridium High." Luke said. My eyes light up.

"That's my old school!" They smile.

"So you know where everything is and who everyone is?" Kim asked. I roll my eyes.

"You could've just asked if I would show you around."

She laughs. "I will next time."

"Okay, but why are we moving? The WITS can't go there." I sound scared. I don't want to leave my WITS by themselves here.

Kim looks at Luke and says, "I'm gonna go get breakfast, see you soon."

"See ya later Kim."

She leaves and Luke comes and sits in the edge of my bed.

"The WITS and us will still live here, but we go to Iridium High."

"Got it. Thanks Preppy." He smiles. "I like that nickname Ands."

I grimace. "And I like Andi better." He smirks. "I'm still calling you Ands."

I chuck a pillow at him, but he catches it.

"You've gotta try harder than that if you want to hit me with a pillow." I laugh and get out of bed.

"Okay."

He smiles before turning around because he knows when i get dressed. He knows my whole schedule to. I get dressed in a gray tank top, jeans and a gray jacket.

"You can turn around now." He turns around and smiles.

"Nothing pink this time?"

I hate pink and he knows it. I once got a pick smoothie dumped on my head by Ruby Webber. She got expelled, but Aggie let her back in for some reason. Don't get me wrong, she's my best friend, but I don't know why she came back.

"You know I don't like pink Luke shut up." He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I know. Come on let's go it's time to eat breakfast before we leave."

I stop walking. "Wait we're leaving today? I get to see Emma today?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Yes you get to see _Felicia_ today."

He teases me with the name I first used when she showed up at WITS Academy.

"Stop making fun of me Luke you know I hate that." He smiles.

"No you love it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you d-" I kiss him so that he'll shut up.

He smiles against my lips. "Ha I win," I say.

He pulls away so he could look at me. "I guess you did this time."

We walk into the cafeteria and see all of the tables have people sitting at them. I grab a bagel and cream cheese and wait for Luke. He meets me with an, ugh, pink smoothie and a blue one.

"Here," He says and hands me the (can you guess) pink smoothie.

"Are you trying to make me mad on the day I go back to school?"

He smirks. "You're cute when your mad."

Am I really? I always imagined that my face gets all scrunched up and doesn't look good at all. I'm kinda happy that he thinks I look cute. And yes I know what y'all were thinking, I thought you hated all of this lovey dovey mushy girly shit. All I have to say is that I did, but then Luke came along. He's my boyfriend and I love him.

"Give me the blue smoothie," I say.

"Okay I will," He says and takes a drink before giving it to me. I frown.

"You're disgusting Preppy." He smiles. "Thank you."

I roll my eyes as we walk to Agamemnon's office.

When we get there I see my 2 favorite people in the whole wide world.

"Emma! Jax!"

They smile.

"Andi!"

Emma hugs me and Jax gives me a high five. I refused to hug him.

"Is the gang of troublemakers back together?"

We turn and see Agamemnon frowning.

I grab Luke's hand and pull him with the group.

"And a plus one."

"Oooohhhhh who's the cute guy?"

"Hey!" Jax yells. Emma rolls her eyes.

"You know I only like you shut up." He smiles.

"But seriously who is he?"

"I'll tell you later."

Agamemnon clears his throat. "Oh sorry."

"Well I guess it's time for you to leave. Miss Cruz I'm making you Mr. Archer's personal guide, assuming that you'll behave. "I blush.

"Yeah I'll behave," I mutter.

Luke laughs quietly and I elbow him in the stomach. "Owww."

"Shut up Preppy."

He smiles. Agamemnon opens a portal. "Bye."

We step through the portal and my stomach instantly goes into knots. I hate the person who invented portals. We step out in the middle of school and the whole gang is there. Diego, Maddie, Daniel, Mia, Katie, Sophie, Lily, Gigi, Mac, Toby and… oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no. My ex boyfriend Philip is here to. Well I guess you can call him part of the gang.

"Look who finally showed up," Diego said. "Hey D-Mayo." He laughs when I say his nickname.

"Does everyone here have a nickname?" Luke whispers in my ear.

"Yeah. We should probably introduce you to everyone, right Emma?" She nods. "Absolutely." I sigh.

"Okay so this is Emma and Jax, or Em and J. Those two are Diego and Maddie, or D-man and Madds. This is Daniel and Mia, Mimi and Dani. This is Katie (Kates) and Sophie (Soph). You already know Lily obviously and the other two are Gigi and Philip or Phil and Gi. Guys this is my boyfriend Luke Archer."

Philip looks like he wants to cry.

"Wait," Lily said. "You're dating my cousin?" I nod.

"So that's who the cute one is," Emma says.

"Will this one stay Ands?" I wince and look at Philip who is frowning.

"Yeah actually he will. He'll stay longer than you."

Everyone 'ooooohh'd' except for Luke. "Huh?" "Uh that's my ex boyfriend."

He doesn't look at me. Figures. I forgot Luke and I can talk telepathically since we're guardians. I look at him and smile.

_Calm down Luke I love you and only you. I left him because he hurt me._

He sighs.

_Is that why I can't call you Ands?_

I nod. "Yeah that's why you can't call me Ands."

The bell rings and everyone leaves except Emma and Jax.

"Do we have the same classes?" Emma asks. We all grab out our schedules out of our pockets.

I look at Emma's and Luke looks at Jax's. Homeroom, History, English, Spells, Math, Biology, PE, Art, Choir, Lunch, Drama, Chemistry, Study Hall.

"We have the same classes!" We both say it at the same time.

We jump up and down because we're so excited.

"I guess they are a little weird." We stop. "Hey! What did we ever do to you?"

Luke answers first. "You introduced Emma as Felicia and was mad that a pink smoothie was dropped on your head." He stops. "Oh! And you call me Preppy." I roll my eyes. "You know that I hate the color pink and I didn't want you to know that she was the Chosen One. And you act like a Preppy person so..." He laughs.

Jax answers next. "And you once yelled at me for grabbing the wrong color nail polish." We all laugh.

"I was in a bad mood that day. Give me a break." He smiles. "I did, you were just mad."

She rolls her eyes. "What classes do you have?" Jax smiles. "We checked earlier before we left to get you guys."

He points to me and Luke. "We have the same classes and Luke has the same as me." I smile.

"So that means…?" Luke asks. Me and Emma smile and at the same time say, "We all have the same classes."

The boys share a look and come tackle us with a hug.

"Hey!" we yell.

"You girls need to calm down." "And you guys need to stop making us calm down."

Soon we all bust up laughing and start walking to class. Since we're already late to homeroom we go to History. We get there right as the bell rings to indicate that class is over.

We see Phillip and Sophie sitting next to each other talking and laughing about something. It kind of hurts to see it, but I have a new boyfriend and Phillip can date whoever he wants. I'm not saying they're dating,but they might be. We take a seat in the back of the room, so we don't get called on every time he asks a question. walks in and sits at his desk.

"Today class we will be learning about Alexander Hamilton."

Me and Emma smile. Me and her have been listening to the soundtrack to Hamilton. It's the bomb!

"Does anyone know the name of the five people they talk about in the song Aaron Burr Sir?"

Me, Emma, Luke, Jax, and a few other students raise our hands.

"Andi?"

"Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurence, Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan."

He nods. "Correct."

I smile and high five Emma.

* * *

**Emma POV**

At lunch Landi, Meigo and the Panthers sat with me and Jax at lunch. Toby, Mac, Philip, Daniel and Mia all went to the library for a science project they were all assigned.

"So how's WITS?" Jax asks.

Andi immediately takes her head off of Luke's shoulder.

"You'll never guess what we're doing tomorrow!" She sounds really excited.

The old Andi would only do that if we were talking about zombies, werewolves, the swim team or Philip. Andi looks like she might've changed.

"What are you doing?" She smiles.

"We're building new shields and mine has a zombie on it!"

Nope, hasn't changed. I was wrong.

"I thought you said it had a werewolf on it," Luke says.

"It did and then Jessie said that a zombie would look better so I changed it."

"Wait, Jessie is one of your WITS?" Jax asks. She nods.

"Yep me and her actually get along now."

"Well something must've changed over the course of last year."

"You could say that."

"So how'd you and Luke meet?" Maddie asks. "And get together."

Andi looks at Luke and Luke looks at his watch.

"Me and Luke first met when we tried to sit in the same spot. I said that 'this is my seat' and he said that 'he didn't see my name on it' and then I said 'I don't see your butt on it' and he said 'so you've been looking at my butt' and then I got mad so he called me cute and feisty. That's how we met."

Luke hugs Andi.

"That was the best and worst day of my life."

"The worst day of my life was either when you ditched me on a date or when Mia tried to kill us or when Evil Emma tried to kill us."

"For the last time I did not ditch you!" She rolls her eyes and I laugh.

Classic Andi.

"Your uncle made you ditch me. Yeah I know Preppy."

Maddie raises an eyebrow. "Preppy?"

"That's the nickname I gave him. As for our other question we started dating on the last day of our first year. We've been dating for a year tomorrow."

Luke lets go of Andi.

"What! It's tomorrow?" Andi nods.

"You forgot didn't you?" He nods.

"You are so stupid sometimes. How could you forget!?"

Andi's getting mad. Crap! Andi stomps out of the cafeteria.

"We'll go find her," Maddie says and grabs Diego's hand taking him with her.

I have such great friends.

* * *

**Maddie POV**

I grab Diego's hand and run after Andi.

"Why did you take me with you?" I sigh.

"Because you knock some sense into me Diego. You always have." The black haired boy smiles.

"Of course I do." I hit his arm playfully.

"Come on Proxy we have an Andi to find." He nods.

"You check the girls bathroom and the girls locker room and i'll check The Seven." "You just want to get a smoothie." He smiles.

"I might. Or I might want to get you a smoothie." I kiss him.

"I know you want a smoothie so go get a smoothie."

"Thanks Madds you're the best," he says before he leaves.

"Bring me back a pink smoothie." He nods.

I run (which is very hard because im in pink pumps) to the girls bathroom. I look under the stalls and found no one in there. Thank the lord! It didn't seem like Andi to hide in the bathroom. I run to the locker room and notice her bookbag, but she's not there. Where could she be? Then it hits me. The pool! I run out of the locker room and to the pool. Just like i expected Andi is swimming.

"Hey Andi! Come here."

She sees me and swims to the edge of the pool. "What do you want Maddie?"

"You need to come back. Everyone didn't expect you to run out of the cafeteria. It's just not like you Andi."

She nods as she gets out of the pool.

"I know it's not like me, but when your boyfriend forgets your anniversary would you do the same thing?"

I think about it. "Yeah, I would. If Diego did that i would probably tele-transport into my room and cry."

She smiles. "I cant tele-transport because i dont have powers. Thats why i ran to the pool. I was mad, and knowing Luke, he'll ask his WITS if they could put a romantic spell on him so he could make it up."

I smile."Or he'll kiss you."

She smiles at the thought of that. Problem one solved.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! So, this story hasn't been updated in a while, but I plan writing more. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen in this story, please tell me. I would love to hear your ideas.


End file.
